


Hide-And-Seek

by IntrovertedJo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dad Adrien Agreste, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, He calls their daughter "Chaton", I can't even handle how sweet this is, I smiled the whole time, Married Life, Mommy Marinette, cute kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedJo/pseuds/IntrovertedJo
Summary: My first work for #AdrienetteApril2018 and it somehow turned into Dadrien... Oops?Prompt: Hide





	Hide-And-Seek

“Ready or not; here I come!”

Adrien opened pulled his hands away from his eyes and looked around the house, listening to the sounds of tiny feet trying to solidify their hiding spot and giggling from behind the potted plant by the door.

A smile curled his lips as he slowly slinked to the pot that continued to try to stifle its laughter.

“Hmm…” he hummed, “I wonder where _mon Petit Chaton_ is…”

The giggling ensued, causing a warm feeling inside Adrien. It reminded him of a past long ago, when he was the giggling hider as his mother would try to find him. Only this was so much better because the giggles were coming from his daughter, and even though circumstances had stepped in his past, nothing would ever take this away from him.

“I wonder,” he continued, “is she here?” He turned quickly around the vase, causing a surprised shriek from the young girl before she started to laugh.

“Found you, Chaton,” he told her, catching her little body in his arms. The girl responded by suppressing her laughter and crossing her arms.

“Why are you so good at this game, Papa?” she asked him, her amusement twinkling in her identical green eyes.

“Ah, that would be my feline sixth-sense,” he told her, taping the tip of his daughter’s freckled nose, causing her to laugh again.

Oh, how he loved this.

“Now, let’s go find your Maman,” Adrien told her, twirling the girl onto his shoulders and standing up properly again. He kept his hands on the five-year-old’s legs, while she tangled her fingers in his blonde hair.

“Bugaboo, where are you?” he asked, starting the search. The studio apartment wasn’t very big at all, but somehow, his lady was always able to find really good hiding places, so he always recruited a little extra assistance.

 

After a couple minutes, Adrien figured out her hiding place. She would have been near invisible under their bed if it wasn’t for the little red blur that caught his eye. Lucky for him, Tikki seemed to enjoy playing hide-and-seek almost as much as Plagg liked sitting in the kitchen all way eating cheese.

“Chaton,” he whispered, pulling his daughter off his shoulder and kneeling down on the carpeted floor. He gestured to the bed, and the girl giggled behind her hands. She knelt down onto all fours in a way that earned her the nickname and popped her head underneath

“Got you, Maman!” was followed by a surprised “Eek!” Adrien chuckled and peered under the bed.

“We found you, M’lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this cute little story... Even if it's more Adrien/Emma centered than Adrienette...  
> No Regrets though LOL
> 
> Claws In  
> ~Jo


End file.
